


For the Republic

by xxRebel_Captainxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Jedi - Freeform, Jedi, Lightsabers, M/M, Padawan, Star Wars - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, The old Republic - Freeform, anything star wars related I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRebel_Captainxx/pseuds/xxRebel_Captainxx
Summary: Ezrial recently recieved a Padawan, and was doing an excellent job training her. But the Republic needs her, and she has no choice but to bring Thalia, her Padawan, along. They will make friends, enemies, and allies. Little does she know what she will encounter, or who...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars the Old Republic fanfic, so please tell me if I get any info wrong :)

There was a soft knock on my door.   
“Hello? Master?”   
The door was pushed slightly open; it was my Padawan, Thalia.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry Master, I didn’t know that you were meditating!” Thalia bleated.   
“It’s quite alright, young Padawan. It was about time I got up and taught you something,” I teased.   
Thalia smiled with relief, awaiting my instructions. I got up from my mat on the ground of my minute room.  
“We will be practicing your Force abilities today. I have some new things I want to show you,” I enthused.   
Thalia’s face lit up with excitement as I led her towards the meditation room. I had placed a glass filled with water on a table beforehand.  
“Now, I want you to clear your mind of any wandering thoughts, and focus intently on the glass of water in front of you,” I explained.   
Thalia nodded sternly and closed her eyes.   
“Good, very good. I want you to lift the water out of the glass and calmly fill the cup with the water without dropping any of it,” I continued, “You may begin.”   
Thalia slowly raised her right hand towards the glass. The water quivered, slowly separating from the bottom of the cup. It rose up into the air in the shape of a small ball. She opened her eyes and smiled excitedly. The water splashed down onto the table and all over the floor surrounding it. Thalia blushed embarrassedly, clenching her fists into tight balls.  
“I’m so so so sorry, Master. I got excited and lost focus,” Thalia squeaked through clenched teeth.   
“Stupid, stupid, stupid..” she muttered to herself.   
“Not to worry, Thalia. I did the exact same thing when my Master taught me this,” I reassured.   
She unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. I looked at the mess of water and used the Force to gather it all and plopped it back into the glass.  
“Try again.”  
After a few hours, Thalia could successfully lift the water out of the cup and make interesting figures in the air before lightly dropping it back into the glass.   
“You have no idea how proud of you I am, Padawan,” I acknowledged.   
Thalia smiled brightly, blood rushing to her cheeks. She bowed gratefully.   
“Thank you, Master.”   
“You’ve done enough today, Padawan. You may retire to your chambers,” I informed.   
Thalia nodded, bowed and padded out of the training room.   
My hologram projector buzzed on my belt. I turned it on to find the Grand Master himself.   
“Greetings, Master.”  
“Pleasure to see you again. Ezrial.”  
“May I ask why you have contacted me?” I asked politely.  
‘There has been some trouble on Ord Mantell with Separatists. I need you to assist the Republic soldiers with their endeavors,” explained the Grand Master.  
“I understand, sir. I have one question, however. What will become of my Padawan, Thalia?”  
“Ah, your Padawan. Of course. The council has decided that it be best you bring Thalia with you to Ord Mantell, as an introduction of some sort to the life of a Jedi. It would be a great experience for her, and it would complete her training.”  
I gulped. The thought of Thalia in the battlefields on Ord Mantell made me shiver, but on the other hand, it would be a great way to expose and prepare her for a Jedi life. I let out a shaky breath.  
“I agree fully, Master. When shall we depart?” I questioned.  
“Tomorrow, at the break of dawn. Inform your Padawan, and I suggest you both get a good night's rest,” he concluded.   
I nodded my head politely and shut off the projector. I attached it back onto my belt and headed towards Thalia’s chambers. I knocked politely on the door.  
“Padawan? Are you available?”  
I heard feet shuffling across the floor hurriedly. The door opened wide.  
“Greetings Master. How may I assist you?” Thalia said as she bowed in respect.   
I led her back inside and sat her down on a chair.  
“The Grand Master has informed me of the troubles on Ord Mantell with the Separatists. He has asked me to travel there and aid the Republic soldiers with their battles and missions,” I explained.   
Thalia looked very nervous for a moment but quickly hid it with a serious face.  
“He has suggested I bring you along with me, as the completion of your training. It would be a great experience for you,” I continued, eyeing Thalia.  
Her face lit up with excitement.  
“Of course, Master! I would be honored to help the Republic, and you!” she exclaimed.   
I laughed heartily.  
“You amuse me, Padawan. Now, get some rest; we have to be up by dawn for the ship.”   
Thalia nodded and I slipped out of the room. I headed to my chambers and dressed into my sleepwear. A lengthy yawn escaped my mouth as I clambered into my silky bed. I turned off the light and shut my eyes, almost falling asleep instantly.

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door once more. This time, it was not Thalia, but a Republic soldier.  
“I’m up, I’m up!” I muttered.   
I dragged myself out of bed and dressed in my tunic and robe. I attached my lightsaber onto my belt and combed my hair up into a neat bun on the back of my head. Two strands of hair fell out on both sides of my head. I opened the door quickly, shocking the Republic soldier who was about to knock again.  
“Oh! Hello, ma’am. I have come to inform that the ship is ready for departure,” stuttered the soldier.   
He seemed quite young, probably a new recruit, from the looks of it. I bowed a little as a sign of gratitude.  
“My Padawan, Thalia, is she ready?” I asked.  
“Yes, ma’am. She was already awake and dressed when I reached her room,” answered the soldier.  
I smiled thoughtfully. Of course, she was already up and dressed, she must be so excited.  
“Thank you, kind sir.”  
The soldier marched back down the corridor towards the hangar. I followed behind him, at a respectable distance. After a few minutes, we arrived at the hangar. Thalia was waiting by the ship’s entrance, pacing eagerly. She caught sight of me and ran towards me.  
“I’m glad you’re here, let’s go!” shouted Thalia eagerly.   
I shushed her politely and we entered the ship. The pilot came to meet us in the back.  
“Greetings, Jedi. I am Captain Dorian Varik, part of the Republic army. I will be taking you to the Ord Mantell Orbital Station, and from there, you will be taking a shuttle to Ord Mantell. Is everything clear?” he said.   
He had a deep, husky voice. I imagined it would seem very intimidating for others.  
“Crystal.”  
“Very well, I shall begin our departure. I recommend you sit down and secure yourself, we might be flying through some battles,” said Dorian.   
I nodded, sitting down on the seat behind me. I fastened the restraints, Thalia mirroring my actions. The ship rumbled as the engine started. It slowly lifted into the air and swooped out of the hangar. I looked out of the window before me. I could see the glowing lights of Coruscant fade away as we exited the atmosphere. I gripped onto the armrests as the ship entered lightspeed.  
The husky voice of Captain Dorian echoed to the back of the ship.   
"We will arrive at Ord Mantell Orbital Station in 10 minutes."  
I looked over at Thalia, who was staring out of the window. I noticed her hands were tightly gripped onto the arm rests.  
"What's troubling you, Thalia?" I asked.  
She looked a little bit nervous.  
"I-I-I'm a little nervous now. I mean, we’re entering a warzone. My first warzone,” Thalia stuttered.  
I understood quite well why she felt this way. I thought back to my first, real battle. I was nervous too. I decided to give Thalia the advice my Master had given me.  
“Remember that you are a Jedi. Remember the Code. You are a powerful, peaceful being that can overcome anything that stands in your way using courage, strength, and serenity. You and the Force are one.”  
Thalia seemed to have calmed down. I could see her mouthing what I had just said, along with the Jedi Code. I smiled. The ship shook violently; we must have entered a warzone. I saw a shot whiz past the window. My head was forced back onto the headrest from the speed of the ship. I struggled to turn my head sideways to check in Thalia. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands gripped tightly onto the armrests, her head also stuck to the headrest. After 10 minutes, but what felt like hours, we were flying smoothly towards the Orbital Station, which was only a few miles away. I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I instructed Thalia to do the same as we swooped into the station. The ship's exit slowly opened, steam erupting from two pipes on either side. I sashayed towards the exit, Thalia by my heels. We were greeted by injured-looking Republic soldiers, who led us into the base of operations without speaking a word.  
“The commander is awaiting your arrival. Go speak to him. He is in the data center,” one of the Republic soldiers said at last.   
“Thank you.”   
I bowed and walked swiftly towards the doors to the data center. Before I could touch the doors, they were flown open quite forcefully. I whipped around, facing Thalia, who was smirking.  
“Sorry Master, just thought I would give it a try,” Thalia apologized.  
I shook my head and smiled.   
“Ah! Jedi! We have been awaiting for your arrival!” exclaimed a tall, muscular Republic officer.   
He was quite handsome. I smiled brightly and approached him, extending my hand. He grabbed it lightly and shook it.   
“I’m Commander Turon, but please call me Gerrick. This is Commander Novastar and Commander Barneto,” he introduced, gesturing towards the two officers beside him.   
A young Mirialan, probably the same age as me, strutted towards me and shook my hand.   
“I’m Resane Novastar. Pleasure to be at your acquaintance,” she greeted.   
Resane was followed by a tall, skinny, brown Zabrak.  
“I’m Barneto, Tarash Barneto. You can call me Barns,” he said cockily.   
I shook his hand in respect, but I had a feeling I wouldn’t like him very much. In front of me was a huge holographic map of the area on top of a table. We all gathered around the table, studying the map.   
“This is where the separatists are causing us trouble. They’ve begun to plant bomb strategically placed where our troops are going on patrol in 30 minutes. We need you to head over there as fast as you can and disable the mines before it’s too late. We can’t lose more troops now,” Gerrick explained.   
“I’ll depart immediately.”  
“The speeder station is just east of here. Take one, and stop at the small camp just south of where the bombs are, walk from there. You don’t want to cause too much noise or you’ll be ambushed,” instructed Commander Turon.  
“Take out a few separatists while you’re at it, ay? For me?” joked Resane.   
I chuckled and beckoned Thalia to follow me. I waved goodbye and sprinted towards the speeder station, Thalia panting behind me. My heart was racing; it had been awhile since the last time I was on the battlefield. It was an exhilarating experience, aiding the Republic as a Jedi Knight. I approached the speeder droid and asked for a speeder.  
“That will be 25 credits,” it said flatly. I sighed frustratedly, but kept my temper. I handed over the few credits and hopped onto the speeder. I started the engine as Thalia jumped on behind me. She wrapped her arms uncomfortably around my torso to stop from falling back as I put the speeder on full power. The trees were blurs, my hair whipped back, the wind in my face. My heart was pounding. We had 25 minutes left to disable the bombs. Just 25. Every passing moment seemed like time wasted, as if every passing moment was one soldier dead. I revved the engine a little bit more, as if that would help. The camp was in sight, growing rapidly larger as we approached. I ripped the throttle back all the way, causing the speeder to stop abruptly. I immediately regretted that utterly stupid decision. My stomach thrust into front of the speeder, along with my head. Thalia didn’t help either, her weight had caused me to thrust into the speeder harder than imagined. I felt winded, my head throbbing.   
“Bad idea,” I uttered, groaning slightly.   
I was caught in the moment, and had completely forgotten basic physics. Thalia had gotten a mouthful of my hair most likely. My hair was all over the place, my circlet barely still on my head. I quickly fastened my hair again and adjusted my circlet.   
“We better head out, now,” I emphasized.   
We sprinted beside the road, attempting not to be discovered. I was gasping with the pain from my ribs and stomach, but I pulled through. Thalia was injured too; a big bruise on her forehead had already appeared. I instantly felt guilty. I cleared my mind and set it to the task at hand. Only 15 minutes left, or 10 troopers die because of me.


End file.
